A series of acridine double intercalators has been synthesized and preliminary physical chemical and biochemical parameters have been determined. The physical chemical and biochemical assays show these compounds to have unique characteristics. The objective of this proposal is to extend this work in two directions: a. To synthesize additional double intercalators which will interfere with the process of nucleic acid replication. b. To test the anticancer spectrum as well as the physical chemical and the biochemical activities of these compounds.